1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging device of an image sensor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a packaging device of an image sensor, wherein the image sensor is set on a recessed step by a flip-chip packaging technique and is electrically connected to a plurality of electrical connection structures on a supporting seat, and wherein the gap between the recessed step and the image sensor is filled by an insulating material so as to effectively increase production efficiency and reduce product thickness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the rapid development of technology, substantial advances have been made in information and electronic products, and the components of such products have become increasingly thinner and smaller. Nowadays, it is an important development trend for electronic products to feature enhanced user-friendliness and integrated functionality as well as compactness, portability, convenience of use, and an ergonomic and fashionable design. For instance, cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and laptop computers have been successfully integrated with digital cameras. Nevertheless, it is a major goal in the industry to further downsize the finished products, to simplify the manufacturing processes, and to enable easier assembly.
Please refer to FIG. 1 for a conventional packaging device of an image sensor. As shown in the drawing, a packaging device of an image sensor 11 is connected with a lens module 9 and includes the image sensor 11, a substrate 12, and a plurality of metal wires 13. The image sensor 11 is provided on the substrate 12 and is electrically connected thereto by the metal wires 13. The lens module 9 is also provided on the substrate 12 and has a lower portion formed as a cavity 91. The cavity 91 covers and surrounds the image sensor 11 to protect not only the image sensor 11 but also the metal wires 13 connected to the substrate 12. A glass cover plate 92 is provided in the cavity 91 above the image sensor 11 so as for the image sensor 11 to capture images from outside through the glass cover plate 92 and a lens set 93 preset in the lens module 9. The substrate 12 is connected to the circuit board 10 of another electronic device by solder balls 8 provided below the substrate 12.
In the conventional packaging device described above, the image sensor 11 is electrically connected to the substrate 12 by wire bonding with the metal wires 13, which is a complex and laborious process. Moreover, it is difficult to fix the lens module 9 at the precise position on the substrate 12. Therefore, not only is a complicated assembly procedure required, but also the thickness of the finished product cannot be further reduced.